As wireless communication technology is applied to portable small electronic apparatuses, various methods for reducing the area occupied by elements and increasing their performance are used. The representative example is a combo chip which is implemented to use one of the various wireless communication methods according to necessity.
The related-art combo chip supports the existence of a plurality of wireless communication methods based on the time division multiplexing (TDM) method. The occupancy of time-divided time slots may be achieved by generating occupancy signals in respective wireless modules in the electronic apparatuses.
Most of the transport layer protocols of the wireless communication are based on a transmission control protocol (TCP). Therefore, there is a problem that the electronic apparatus does not distinguish between disconnection and congestion when the electronic apparatus operates in the TDM.
In addition, when the plurality of wireless communication methods are utilized simultaneously to overcome the above-described problem, there is a problem that wireless communication performance seriously deteriorates.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.